baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
Arts and Crafters
Crafters CFT |sprite = Photo-cropped |species = Sockpuppet |gender = Male |job = Student |location = Here School |likes = Keeping to himself |dislikes = Being looked at, people who have more notebooks than him |description = Shy, and tries to be avoided. Doesn't like being looked at, and gets jealous at people with more notebooks than him. }} Arts and Crafters is a large sock-puppet in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. He will wander around the school avoiding contact until the Player collects at least 7 notebooks. Description Arts and Crafters is a white and grey long-sleeved sock-puppet with googly eyes (the right eye being bigger than the left), with a black mouth and a red tongue made out of cardboard. Personality Arts and Crafters first seems to have a shy personality, preferring to stay by himself and avoiding other people. However, after the Player collects 7 notebooks, his shy personality seems to disappear and is replaced by a more aggressive one, shown by him attacking the Player when encountered out of jealousy for having more notebooks than himself. Unlike the other characters in the game, he never speaks, only making a screeching sound when confronting the player. Role General When the Player begins the game, Arts and Crafters will not be seen often. He disappears around corners when the Player steps into view, and becomes invisible if the Player gets too close. Once 7 notebooks are collected, Arts and Crafters will become jealous of the protagonist (which proves Arts and Crafters has 6 notebooks), and only then will become a threat. If seen, he will rush at the Player with his mouth open and emit a loud screeching noise. If the Player is caught, he will then teleport them and Baldi to the starting point of the game. He will not spawn again afterwards, which means he only appears once per game. This occurs in both Story and Endless Mode. Field Trip Arts and Crafters will only start attacking the Player if they wander behind the "NO" signs. He will endlessly loop around in attempt to catch the Player until he can teleport them back to the fireplace, and take the Players sticks away. Birthday Bash In Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash, Arts and Crafters is one of the few characters not to wear any birthday accessories. Furthermore, he wasn't able to shout out a word to surprise the Player with the original cast near the end after reaching the last door in the Cafeteria. Tips * After collecting 7 notebooks, the Player should walk backwards if not running, and hold space bar to see in front of them. Arts and Crafters will not rush the Player for looking at them while backwards. * It is more common that the Player will find him down at the end of a hallway, rather than around a corner. * A good way to keep Arts and Crafters away is by using BSODA on him, which will push him away. * Arts and Crafters moves so fast while charging the Player that he is occasionally unable to turn corners smoothly, causing him to continuously miss the entrance to a perpendicular hallway. This can be used to buy more time so that the Player can obtain more items before he reaches them. Trivia * Arts and Crafters was first introduced in the Game Jam edition. * Arts and Crafters was originally intended to speak actual words instead just screeching, as mystman12 has confirmed that the "Let's play" line was originally for him before he realized that it would fit Playtime more.https://youtu.be/2HP1NmoWMdw?t=18m28s * Arts and Crafters is one of the two NPCs that can go into the detention room, the other being Principal of the Thing. * Since Arts and Crafters description in the Principal's Office states that he "gets jealous at people with more notebooks than him", it's implied that he may be a student of Baldi's. * Seen in an earlier release of the game, Arts and Crafters' old description said: "Truly an incredible sock puppet. I've never seen one like it!!" It was changed for giving no hints of what he would do. * Once the Player gets close enough to Arts and Crafters, he will turn invisible. * In the Kickstarter video, mystman12 can be seen hitting Arts and Crafters with his ruler. https://youtu.be/CS3deEpP4SM=3m47s * Arts and Crafters first spawns in the Cafeteria. This was discovered by hacking. * Arts and Crafters is the fastest character when charging. * If using hacking tools by enabling the characters' names to be visible, it is revealed that Arts and Crafters becomes invisible as soon as he "vanishes". * Arts and Crafters is a wordplay of "Arts and crafts". Quotes Gallery Ingame = Crafters Ohno.png|Arts and Crafters when charging the Player. Arts And Crafters Page.png|Arts and Crafters' description in the Principal's Office. Arts and crafts old description.png|Arts and Crafters' old description. Thanks-sharedassets2.assets-384.png|Arts and Crafters from the Birthday Bash ending screen. |-|Miscellaneous = Baldi Plush 2.jpg|Arts and Crafter's beanie doll. 1d7997099c42e2bde56b9d5972dfcad7 original.png|Arts And Crafters, along with half of the cast, in the "Thank you!" image after the game's Kickstarter page was funded. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Here School members